


Five by Five.

by theartificialvixen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialvixen/pseuds/theartificialvixen
Summary: Five types of Trixya kisses, drabble.





	Five by Five.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my entry to a fic challenge on Artificial Queens, it was a no dialogue challenge. 
> 
> Title is from Buffy because I adore Buffy almost as much as I adore Drag Race. Let me know what you think.

_I._

The first time they kiss is in the basement of World of Wonder with eight other people and a video camera in front of them. The question is out of Katya’s mouth before her brain can yell at her to stop, to not do this _now_ but it feels right, to ask for a kiss after a half-serious love declaration. She’s surprised when Trixie’s lips are pressed against hers, dry and slightly chapped from the copious amount of lipstick she wears. Their noses bump as they rock slightly back, their lips firmly closed against each other. The situation is strange and not erotic in the slightest but Trixie smells nice, and it’s _Trixie_ ; Katya can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. It isn’t the best kiss either of them have had, not by far, but it’s the first kiss that leaves them both lost for words.

_II._

The second time they kiss is in front of 200 people and about 198 cameras. The crowd roars as their lips go to touch, but it fades into a gentle hum at the first bit of contact between them. Katya’s wig sticks to Trixie’s face as they kiss, fibres of wig hair tickle the outside of her mouth which is an entire new experience and she smiles slightly into the kiss at the feeling. Katya tastes faintly of cigarettes, something that Trixie would usually find repulsive but it’s _Katya_. Katya’s facing away from her, but that doesn’t stop Trixie from winding her arm round Katya’s waist, grazing the soft padding of her hips. Trixie questions why they’re doing this again because it’s really just fan service at this point, but that doesn’t stop the whimper when Katya pulls away, her eyes a little hazy and dark with lust.

_III._

The third time they kiss isn’t in front of anyone, and they both consider it an accomplishment that they haven’t continued this trend of being voyeuristic. They’re in the hotel room that they share – with two beds, thank you very much, getting ready to tackle the day ahead. Trixie’s off to spend time with her friends, and Katya wants to shop for another Stevie Nicks-esque dress. They say their goodbyes at the door and both lean in, pressing a short kiss to the other’s lips. They pull back, both feeling the sudden air of awkwardness at the domestic scene. They’ve never kissed without their wigs on, and it leaves them both feeling vulnerable, the excuse of doing it in drag no longer valid. There’s questions on both of their lips, but for now they remain unanswered as they part ways, neither of them looking back, too caught up in their own thoughts.

_IV._

The fourth time they kiss is in front of around 300 people, but for once the attention isn’t solely on them. Kim watches as Trixie pulls Katya in close, her lips near Katya’s ear and Katya breaks out into a laugh, throwing her head back. Kim realises she’s never seen Katya laugh like she does with Trixie. The dancefloor is packed, bodies pressed against each other, strangers no longer strangers due to the close proximity. They dance slowly, too slowly for the thumping bass but they’re in their own world, like always. Katya looks at Trixie like she’s the sun, her eyes bright, and she smiles as Trixie leans into her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. They mutter between them and Kim makes out the exchange of love between them. She looks away as their lips brush against each other, this once public moment now suddenly feeling very private.

_V._

The fifth time they kiss they don’t realise they’re being watched. The sound of a squeal diverts your attention from your phone and you look up to see a tall, blonde man run towards a shorter dark-haired man. The blonde man’s luggage is forgotten in the middle of the street as they fling their arms around each other, embracing fiercely. There’s tears in both of their eyes and you wonder where the blonde man has been to cause such an emotional reunion. Your eyes are glued to the scene in front of you, though you’re not quite sure why. The blonde man pulls the other man close to him, pressing his lips against the others with force. They kiss in the middle of the street, their heads moving in sync as pedestrians double take the overt display of affection. The dark-haired man presses a kiss on the other’s cheek, then the other, then a small peck on the lips to seal the deal. They gaze at each other, their hands intertwined, their smiles mirroring. You’ve never seen such an _obvious_ look of pure love between two people, and you wonder how they got to that stage. Maybe it started with a kiss.


End file.
